La Fotografía de la Generación Milagrosa
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi. Aquellos tan proclamados como la Generación Milagrosa, aquellos que se transformaron en monstruos de este maravilloso deporte, aquellos que después de tanto tiempo deciden volver a reunirse. Solamente ellos, como alguna vez llegó a ser, no como una despedida, aunque sí para enterrar el pasado de manera apropiada.


LA FOTOGRAFÍA DE LA GENERACIÓN MILAGROSA:

(Oneshot Kiseki No Sedai )

Advertencias:

Insinuaciones AoKuroKi, MidoAka y un muy explicito MuraCandy (?) Es que amo a Murasakibara (?)

Bostezó por enésima vez en esa hora, mientras -recargado en la reja de aquella cancha pública- aguardaba por la llegada de cierta persona que le había invitado a reunirse allí con él. Para Aomine, ser llamado por el mismo muchacho con el que compartió tanto tiempo como una hermosa amistad, era indudablemente algo extraño pasados sus enfrentamientos por la Winter Cup y demás situaciones de las que ahora mismo le avergonzaba recordar, y es que le siguió apreciando después y durante todos esos sucesos, considerándole valioso, admirándolo como jamas admiraría a ninguno. Se sentía un imbécil con sólo pensar que pudo conservarlo a su lado aunque ya no fuera más su luz, claro que no era que el chico fantasma requiriera de la habilidad de otros cuando ya había pulido y perfeccionado la propia, así que pensándolo bien se enorgullecía de sus victorias como lo haría el mejor amigo que deseaba ser de ahora en adelante, o quizás más que sólo eso. Levantó la mirada y al fin pudo ver a Kuroko aproximarse con genuina calma hasta su dirección, conservando la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo él bien sabía que pese a la poca expresividad de Tetsu para con sus emociones, su rostro se relajaba aún más cuando estaba feliz de encontrarse con un conocido. Ciertamente Aomine no se habia dado cuenta de eso hasta que la latosa de Satsuki se lo mensionó un dia que salían al receso durante secundaría. Sonrió, trataría de recordarse agradecerle por ello algún día.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Aomine-kun— dijo Kuroko en forma de saludo una vez frente al moreno. Sus ojos cristalinos mirandolo con atención, escrutando a travez de él como la persona a quien más admiraba, admiración que sólo puede manifestarse con una persona a quien respetas de verdad

—Para nada, siendo honesto acabo de llegar— mencionó Aomine suavizando su acento de voz con inusual cordialidad, separándose al fin de la reja donde dejó a su espalda descansando y acortando la distancia con el delicado cuerpo del pequeño

—¿Dónde está Momoi-san?

—Oh, ella. Dijo que tardaría más tiempo en llegar porque tenía algunos asuntos urgentes que atender, asi que me pidió que llegara primero

—No suena como si fuera realmente algo urgente

—Lo sé— aceptó Aomine con un bufido irritado —Estoy seguro que planea hacer algo ahora que descidimos quedar, aunque de todos modos es muy sorpresivo que nos pidieras venir a verte, Tetsu

—¿Eso crees? Pero tansólo quise que pasaramos algún tiempo juntos ahora que el torneo terminó. No me parece que sea tan sorpresivo

—¡Lo es!— exclamó Aomine perdiendo la paciencia momentáneamente, no recordaba que fuera tan irritante hablar con Kuroko de sus disensiones sobre el tiempo. Suspiró tratando de calmarse —¿Y bien? ¿A quién de ellos invitaste?

—A todos ellos

—¿Enserio?— se aseguró Aomine sin abandonar su acento aburrido, aunque no se esperaba que su pequeño amigo se tomara tan enserio el deseo de reunir al antiguo equipo de Teiko justo después de que Seirin le ganase el campeonato a Rakuzan. Ya le habia dicho algo sobre el tema en algún momento de sus intenciones al respecto pero no creyó que lo mantuviera en alto hasta ese dia especificamente

—Hablé con Akashi-kun despues de que terminó el partido y me encargué de comunicarme con los demás también para vernos este día. Pienso que no deben tardar mucho en llegar— dió a conocer, girandose un poco para asegurarse de que sus palabras fueran veridicas

—¿Tú equipo sabe sobre esto?

—No. Lo mantuve en secreto

—¿Ah? ¿Y porqué?

—Porque quiero intentarlo de nuevo— las palabras de Kuroko lograron sorprender a Aomine por completo, pues pudo ver que una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en los pálidos labios de aquel serio muchacho, misma que logró hacerlo estremecer —Quiero esta vez conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Aomine-kun y los demás. Comprobar que aunque no seamos buenos trabajando en equipo podamos continuar siendo amigos y llevarnos bien— puntualizó Kuroko con absoluta seguridad, alzando la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de su acompañante, quien, tras sentirse tocado por aquellas palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue bufar divertido y posar cuidadosamente una de sus manos en aquellos azules cabellos, despeinandolos con delicadeza y después alejando sus largos dedos de él, dejando a Kuroko tansolo con la diminuta sensación de que esas anchas manos lo hubiesen tocado. Se sonrojó un poco, sorprendido por lo rápido que se había paralizado ante esa muestra de afecto que -nadie más que Aomine- solía usar, le conmovió de sobremanera que no hubiese perdido la costumbre, quizás no había cambiado tanto como creyó. Y se mantuvieron así, rodeados por un cómodo silencio pues para ellos las palabras salían sobrando. Era especial que dejasen los labios cerrados, tansólo con la compañía del otro, transportandose sin querer a una epoca hermosa en que sólo hacia falta mirarse para sentirse bien

—¡Kurokocchi!— el repentino grito logró hacer que la atmósfera silenciosa, que pesó entre ellos por largos segundos, se quebrantara, obligando a ambos estudiantes mirar hacia una misma dirección. A lo lejano se formaban cuatro conocidas figuras, siendo una de estas la causante de que alertaran sus presencias próximas a alcanzarles

—Parece que ya están aquí— dió a conocer Aomine lo evidente, de pronto sintiendo cierta irritación mezclada con nerviosismo al ser esta como la primera vez que charlaría con un grupo de personas que no hace mucho fueron sus rivales, pero sin conseguir ahogar tampoco ese sabor a nostalgia que comenzaba a brotar como margaritas desde un lugar en su interior, hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente para distinguir las expresiones de sus rostros. El rubio no tardó en pegarse al más bajo como si se tratase de un garrapata chupasangre, restregando el rostro con el pecho de Kuroko y con ello arrugandole notablemente la camisa que llevaba puesta

—¡No es justo, Kurokocchi!— exclamó este de forma aniñada, lloriqueando igual a un chiquillo al que le han negado un capricho o arrebatado su juguete favorito —¡Pensé que finalmente accederías a tener una cita conmigo! ¡Nunca mencionaste que invitarías a los demás! ¡Mucho menos reuniéndote con Aominecchi primero! ¡Eres muy cruel!

—Lo mencioné desde el principio porque no quería que llegáramos a esta vergonzosa situación— dió respuesta el indiferente afectado, completamente inmune a todo el cariño que Kise infligía a su bien erguido cuerpo, mientras el moreno junto a él se «moría» por golpear al rubio —Así que porfavor deja de abrazarme

—¡Que cruel! ¡Eres muy cruel Kurokocchi!

—¿Eh? ¿Mine-chin llegó antes que nosotros?— cuestionó Murasakibara mirando al moreno mientras se deleitaba el paladar con una paleta sabor mora, su acento siempre perezoso le recordó a Aomine lo debil que se escuchaba pese a ser en realidad un demonio en la cancha de baloncesto

—Hola Tetsuya, Daiki... ha pasado mucho tiempo— saludó Akashi amablemente y a su lado Midorima sosteniendo un gracioso juguete que ya suponían debía tratarse de su objeto de la suerte para ese día, aunque no comprendieran de qué podría servir un pingüino mal-encarado abrazado por una colorida bufanda y un sombrero de copa negro

—Que sorpresa que hayan llegado juntos hasta aqui, ¿no se supone que se odiaban?— cuestionó Aomine curioso y a la vez con evidente desinteres cuando se volvió para mirarles

—No seas idiota— habló Midorima acomodandose los anteojos —Sólo nos encontramos en el camino, eso es todo

—Aunque es cierto que Shintaro fue quien propuso que camináramos juntos luego de encontrarnos— agregó Akashi mirando al peliverde de reojo, mismo que dió un ligero sobresalto, denotador de la sorpresa que le causó ser descubierto ante todos los demas

—Cállate— exclamó irritado

—Después de eso yo me los encontré y decidí unirme— dijo Murasakibara no dejando de comer su paleta al hablar, su voz escuchándose como un balbuceo sin mucho sentido

—Lo importante es que ya todos llegaron aqui— habló Kuroko alfin librandose del sofocante abrazo de Kise —Lo único que falta ahora es que llegué Momoi-san

—¿Eh? ¿También la invitaste a ella? ¡Por supuesto! Ya se me habia echo sumamente extraño no verla dado que Aominecchi ya está aqui

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera mi niñera

—¿No lo es? Ya que siempre están juntos esperaba que fuera tú novia o algo asi

—¡No me involucres en tus absurdas suposiciones!— dijo Aomine mostrándose claramente molesto, cansado de que todo el mundo los consideraran amantes tansólo porque se llevaban bien y se iban juntos casi a todas partes, cabe mencionar que por petición de la misma pelirrosa. ¿Acaso era obvio para sociedad que los amigos de infancia siempre debían terminar juntos de alguna u otra forma en el ámbito amoroso? Esas ideas al moreno lo tenían harto, porque pese a que la quería y respetaba no sentía atracción de ese tipo hacia ella

—Es verdad, Mine-chin— esta vez habló Murasakibara —No tiene nada de malo que aceptes tus sentimientos por Sat-chin de una buena vez

—¿Tú también?

—Escuchar eso me hace sentir celoso— mencionó Kuroko de pronto, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes, especialmente por parte de Aomine, de quien al sentir esos ojos puestos en él desvió la mirada con cierta vergüenza, no tenía planeado que todos lo escucharan

—Kuro-chin se ruborizó— mencionó el más alto de los seis, inclinandose hacia Kuroko como si asechara a una hormiga perdida entre un millon de hojas secas

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Quiero verlo yo también!— dictó el rubio con la emoción brillando en sus ojos azules y la desesperación manejando su cuerpo para hacer a un lado a todo aquel que se interpusiera. Aomine no tardó en lanzar amenazas al viento por el comportamiento de Kise, Akashi sonrió suavemente disfrutando de la función y mientras tanto Midorima hacía la vista gorda para evitar mirar en dirección al escándalo, después de todo no se sentía con humor de involucrarse a lo que fuera que quisieran hacer.

Lejano a la reunida Generación Milagrosa, Momoi salía despavorida de una tienda camino a las canchas de baloncesto; con la respiración agitada y las mejillas de un ligero color rosado se alejaba de las multitudes y entraba al parque. Fue entonces que, al termino de unos cuantos minutos, la carrera de la pelirrosa brindó sus frutos para llegar hasta donde había identificado las resaltantes presencias de todos esos fenómenos de baloncesto. Rió y saltó queriendo hacerse notar para que dejasen la alegata mientras se acercaba pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos le dió la oportunidad de ser recibida con preguntas y sonrisas, ni siquiera había sido notada cuando se detuvo frente a ellos. Midorima había terminado siendo involucrado por culpa de la enérgica voz de Kise y ahora quería defender la utilidad del objeto de la suerte que Kuroko sostenía y que seguía inspeccionando con real entrega, mientras un Aomine mortalmente aburrido no hacía más que contradecir al peliverde de todo lo que decía al respecto. Murasakibara había acabado su segunda paleta de hielo y ofrecía a Akashi una cajita de caramelos y este mismo observaba los ingredientes nocivos inscritos en el envoltorio con la idea de que seguramente eran la causa del inmenso tamaño que su amigo tenía, notándose tan pequeño junto a él.

Cansada de ser ignorada como un fantasma, Momoi inhaló todo el aire que fueran capaces de soportar sus pulmones y lo retuvo dentro lo suficiente para preparar sus cuerdas vocales del agresivo grito que planeaba liberar, y dando un sólo paso depredador hacia al frente, su linda voz salió como con amplificador, logrando hacer vibrar los oídos de los muchachos, al grado de casi hacerles reventar el tímpano

—¡Ah! ¡Satsuki! ¡¿Qué rayos pretendes al gritarnos de esa manera?!— como se esperaría, Aomine fue el primero en quejarse

—¡Un grito más de esos y me quedaré sordo de por vida!— exclamó Kise sobándose las orejas como si con eso pudiera curarse lo aturdido

—¡Es culpa suya por ignorarme! Ya tengo mucho tiempo parada aquí frente a ustedes, ¿saben?— reclamó Momoi con molestia, sus labios juntos y una mejilla inflada, gestando una expresión emberrinchada

—Buenos días, Momoi-san— saludó Tetsu imperturbable, pero sin apartarse los dedos de los oídos como protección, la chica intercambió su tono furico por uno que desbordaba miel en cuando escuchó la voz tranquila de Kuroko, tomándose tímidamente de las mejillas mientras le devolvía el saludo al peliazul con absoluta delicadeza femenina, Aomine y Midorima observaron esto con enojo y cierta calidad analítica, era impresionante la manera en que el carácter de una mujer podía cambiar de acuerdo a la persona con la que ésta hablaba

—Hola Satsuki, que gusto volverte a ver— Akashi se mostró ante la chica del grupo ofreciéndole un apretón de manos, luciendo una sonrisa tan galante que pronto hizo temblar de miedo a los hombres junto a él

—¿Akashi-kun?— reconoció Momoi dudosa, pero pronto aceptando estrechar la mano con el pelirrojo de manera cordial —Lo mismo digo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos frente a frente. Luces menos tenebroso así que cuando juegas en los partidos

Los chicos se tensaron perceptiblemente porque sabían que Momoi estaba aventurandose a terrenos de peligro, y como bien dice el proverbio popular: "el pez por su boca muere"

—¿Lo crees? Me alagas

—Es cierto, es cierto

—Ya veo, me has observado bien, así que si me lo permites puedo ofrecerte una actualización a tus datos personales para que no me consideres tan tenebroso

—Estoy bien así, ya que la lujubridad es una de las cualidades de Akashi-kun

—Entiendo...

Un nuevo escalofrío exploró las espaldas de aquellos que hacían de espectadores, estáticos y preocupados, ¿la sonrisa delicada de Akashi estaba intensificando o sólo eran alucinaciones suyas? Midorima se reacomodó los lentes con cierta exasperación al visualizar que aquellas manos no se separaban entre sí, por ello carraspeó ligeramente su garganta para llamar la atención de los dos que estaban poniendo una bomba nuclear que seguía siendo el centro de atención para quienes temían involucrarse

—Akashi...

—¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre, Shintaro?

—Estas excediendo el tiempo de los saludos, hay más personas aquí, ¿sabes?

—Oh, si, porsupuesto— asintió Akashi quien después de mirar las expresiones intranquilas de sus acompañantes decidió soltar finalmente la mano de Momoi, y luego sonreír discretamente aquel que lo hubiese interrumpido, de alguna manera satisfecho de que este desviara la vista nervioso, posando sus dedos encintados en la parte inferior de sus anteojos verdes. Nadie sospecharía el motivo real de ese saludo-amenaza compartido por Akashi a Momoi, ni tampoco comprenderían el porqué Midorima los había detenido.

—De cualquier forma Kurokocchi— inició Kise, cuando finalmente las cosas se habían tranquilizado en general —¿Cuál es el motivo por el que nos citaras a este lugar tan repentinamente?

—Oh, sobre eso...— Kuroko miró a la pelirrosa, quien con una sonrisa triunfante, tomó la flácida mochila azulada que había estado cargando en su espalda y comenzó a hurgar en el interior de esta ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigos, curiosos por averiguar qué sería lo que sacaría de allí. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver en las manos de la chica una modesta cámara digital muy bien cuidada y de un color rosado muy especial

—Tetsu-kun me lo pidió cuando hablamos por teléfono, que capturara la imagen de la generación milagrosa reunida de nuevo y en paz— dijo con una cálida sonrisa, conmovida con la idea de poseer una fotografía de todos ellos aún después de todos los problemas que dieron lugar en Teiko y del enfrentamiento a muerte que todos ellos tuvieron por la victoria del Winter Cup, donde llegaron a explotar al máximo sus habilidades como prodigios y dieron una intensa pelea por amor a este deporte tan maravilloso. A fin de cuentas, todos y cada uno de ellos amaba el baloncesto de verdad. Era un hecho y por ese motivo Kuroko había querido que se reunieran ahí con él, para recuperarlos completamente, pues ya había visto que seguían siendo iguales, aunque fueran un poco menos maduros

—¿Eso significa que nos llamaste aquí para que nos tomáramos una fotografía como lo hacíamos antes en secundaria?— tal vez Kise no fuera el más brillante o inteligente del grupo pero no tardó en resolver el misterio tras el pretexto de la fotografía

—Jeh, que objetivo tan simple has adoptado— dijo Aomine impulsándose a sonreír de forma egocéntrica para luego rodear con su brazo el cuello de Kuroko y acercarlo de manera sutil a él —Está bien Tetsu, tomemos esa fotografía

Kuroko bajó la mirada tras encontrarse cálido por el abrazo, sin poder hacer más que dibujar una corta sonrisa en honor a aquella muestra de confianza que había dejado de recibir en largo rato

—Si Kurokocchi quiere que lo hagamos no hay nada más que podamos hacer, ¡hay que tomarnos esa fotografía!— agregó Kise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de pronto igual de motivado como en uno de sus mejores días

—No quiero, me duelen los parpados con el flash— se quejó Murasakibara con acento pastoso, girándose y dándoles la espalda con la similar determinación de un bebé que no desea hacer lo que sus padres le piden, lo que dejó a los seis boquiabiertos. Dobló el envoltorio de la paleta recién terminada y enseguida sacó de sus bolsillos una nueva golosina, una que seguro terminaría atrapada entre las paredes de su boca glotona

—Vamos Atsushi, será divertido— intentó convencer Akashi con acento paternal, reconociendo ser el único que podría lograr un avance contra los caprichos de alguien tan terco como Murasakibara, Midorima suspiró con hastío, pretendiendo que no deseaba tomarse la fotografía cuando ya se había posicionado en un lugar especifico junto a los demás. Momoi rió de ternura, porque todos esos chicos parecían niños pequeños en su primer día de preescolar, lucía como si estuvieran disfrutando de ese momento, como si huviesen esperado ser llamados de esa manera, ya que ella misma, secretamente, había estado extrañando el verles así.

Y entre la indiferencia de Kuroko, los chillidos de Kise, las exclamaciones de Aomine, la expresión irritada de Midorima, las langueteadas de Murasakibara contra su paleta y las ordenes de Akashi, fue como Momoi pudo tomar la fotografía de la Generación Milagrosa que Kuroko tanto deseó tener. Los rostros sonrientes y las miradas traviesas que no hicieron falta, reflejándose en esos rostros serios que curiosamente muchos alcanzaron a mostrar cuando fue tomada, y las cuales inconscientemente promovían una tarde llena de juegos y actividades amistosas entre los integrantes del antiguo equipo de baloncesto de Teiko, una generación simplemente sorprendente, no por sus trofeos adquiridos en sus partidos titanicos de la afamada secundaria, sino por los solemnes lazos de amistad que resistieron a duras y difíciles pruebas mientras estas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes y los hicieron mucho más unidos de lo que anteriormente eran. Kuroko era quien mejor sabia de esos lazos, porque él los hubo visto nacer desde el primer momento en que cruzaron una mirada, intercambiaron las primeras palabras y se jugaron la primera invitación a una tienda para comprar paletas helado, porque Kuroko sabía mejor que nadie que las cosas ya no serían las mismas después de que hayan pasado tantas cosas, pero se siente inmensamente feliz por el simple hecho de revivir lentamente tan bella amistad.

FIN

NOTAS:

Volví a ver el final del anime así que me puse sentimental y de ese desorden de emociones surgió este Oneshot.

Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas por pasarse a leerme y a todas las que han comentado algunos de mis trabajos, especialmente a estas, me animan a continuar publicando.


End file.
